The Great Hero
by Greenhalo117
Summary: This is five years after the Blood of Olympus and the seven must reunite to stop Nyx from taking over the world and they only have 1 month to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

Just one day away. Percy Jackson was in Manhattan, getting ready for the battle just one day away. Annabeth Chase (Percy's girlfriend now for five years) came up and started putting her gear on. He thought about how long it would take to get this battle over with and well saving a city again. He finished putting on his gear and walked over to rally the campers, and waiting to fight the Titans. It's been nearly a week since the battle started. They only had 25 campers, 61 hunters and 12 satyrs. As Percy was thinking about that stuff, a sound as loud as a train came right through the building, blasting everyone to the other side of the room.

Through the haze of smoke, he saw many other monsters come through and started to fight the hunters, campers, and satyrs. But one monster stood out like a tree in the middle of a crop field. Hyperion. Percy had fought him over five years ago.(Grover had turned him in to a very nice maple tree) When he saw Percy's face he grew a smile that Percy would never forget.

"Percy Jackson" he said" We meet again."

"I thought that you became a maple tree." Percy said getting up and drawing Riptide.

Hyperion laughed " I did but Gaea sent me to the Doors of Death, and brought me back to life."

"Well Gaea's plan didn't really work out now did it?"

That seemed to push the button. He charged toward Percy "Aww come on."

Their sword met and caused a shockwave around the fight. Each time Percy tried Hyperion dodged it and nicked him on the arm and his legs. Hyperion struck again this time Percy was blasted backwards. He tried to get up but when he looked down he saw that his legs were pinned under a concrete slab "Crap, really this is just awesome."

Then Hyperion was right in front of him.

"See Jackson you are the spoil spot.

"No, you are idiot

"Wha-" He didn't get to finish the word because Percy summoned a wave from the busted pipes and turn out his 'light'

"PERCY JACKSON!"

"Now Grover!"

Grover put his reed pipes to his lips and started to play. Roots came out of the ground and started to cover him up. Then someone came up. Fire was in both hands and a cloak around him. Piper gasped (who was near the fight) as the man burned the tree to a crisp.

" Is that-" Jason asked

"I think it is." Piper said

"Its Leo." Annabeth whispered


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for 40 views! You guys rock! Okay i am new at this so if you do review please be nice just think that you are the author okay? And I will upload every three day (so today Friday and so forth) Thanks for reading. Sorry for typoos!**

Its Leo." Annabeth whispered

The man turned around and took off his cloak." Hey guys I'm back." He said smiling.

"We thought that you were dead!" Piper said giving Leo a hug.

"Aww come on Beauty Queen don't be like that. But sorry for not coming sooner traffic was heavy."

Everyone stared in awe until Percy said" You mean you had to find Calypso right."

"Yeah, it took a day I think."

"No it took five years Leo _five._ "

Then Frank and Hazel came running up. Annabeth asked Frank to get the concrete slab off of Percy. He turned into an ape (or gorilla or whatever their called) and with everyone helping him out, they got the slab off of his legs and with the help of Jason and a human Frank he was lifted to Annabeth's shoulder." Thanks." she said

"No problem." Jason said

"Who is that in the cloak?" Hazel asked

"An old friend." Leo said. Hazel fainted at the spot. "Great"

Frank picked her up and sat her down on a half burn couch

"So when did you get here?

"About an hour ago."

"And why didn't you come here?" Piper asked

"I didn't know where you guys were."

"Fine but why not tell us that you were coming?"

"Because I'm lazy."

"There it is!" Frank said they all laughed. Then a demigod came running up "Guys!" he said "hey Leo. Anyways we need your help."

"What happened?" Percy asked

"It's Oceanus."

"Great." Percy said, "I need to go."

"Oh no! Mister you are staying here." Annabeth said, "The rest of you go." Jason nodded and they ran off with the other demigod. (poor Hazel was left behind)

"Come on Wise Girl." Percy complained

"No 'come on' you need to rest."

As everyone ran off Annabeth stayed behind to help with Percy. Hazel woke up and got off the couch and helped put Percy on the couch. As they laid him onto the couch he yelled in pain and squeezed Annabeth's hand until it turned purple.

" Come on I should be out there helping them."

"No you don't, now shut up. I'm about to pour nectar on your cuts." Annabeth said, "Hazel can you hold him down please"

Hazel made two monsters arm to hold his legs. Hazel had gotten better with making stuff like that over the past five years. As Annabeth poured the godly drink onto his legs, he made the pipes in the building explode. Then some of Leo's brothers and sisters stopped fighting to stop the water and they yelled at Percy.

"Thanks, now can you go grab some bandages and a healer from the Apollo cabin?"

"Sure." And she ran off.

"You guys are mean." Percy said

"How are we mean?"

"Because you won't let me fight."

"Like you can even walk." She said, " let alone fight."

"Hey I've had worse."

"Really?"

"Yep." He said

"No you haven't now shut up."

Hazel came up a few minutes later with bandages "Here you go."

"Thanks Hazel."

"Really Percy?" Will Solace asked

"Yes really. How you doing?"

He ignored him and looked at Annabeth " Can you guys hold him still. I'm going to seal up his wounds."

She grabbed his legs and Hazel took his arms. Will started to seal up his wounds with a magic stitches. He said that they didn't take as long as regular stitches. Then he made Percy drink some nectar and eat some ambrosia. Then Percy just fell to sleep

"He should be good." Will said, "Now he just needs some rest."

"Thanks Will you can leave now." Annabeth said

"Your welcome. See you later bye" Hazel nodded


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me sooooo long to publish this I had a lot a school work and other stuff. And sorry that this is very short I promise that the next one will be longer! Well I hope you like it! Reviews are loved (of course)**

 **Chapter 3**

Annabeth

She looked over at Hazel and asked to watch Percy. "I need to catch up with the others."

"Have fun!"

"Shut it."

As Annabeth caught back up with the others, she heard yells.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing Leo was just being an idiot." Jason said "Anyways how's Percy?"

"Will said that he is going to be fine."

"Leo where were you?" Piper asked

"Grabbing a friend."

"And that took five years?"

"No it only took about a week."

"Wow you are an idiot. Look Leo what is your friend's name?" Annabeth asked

"Calypso. And here she comes now."

They all looked back in the direction they came from. And a girl with long brown hair in a greek armor with a dagger. That made Annabeth's heart ache. She lost a dagger (that she had for seven years) after she and Percy fell into Tartarus.

Calypso noticed Annabeth first "Hello Annabeth nice to finally meet you." she shook her hand

"Nice to meet you too."

"HEY!" someone yelled. Everyone turned. It was idiot number 2: Percy

"Sorry Annabeth he forced me to go." Hazel said panting

"It's fine" she walked up to Percy and slapped him across the face.

"Com-" he didn't get to finish because Annabeth judo-flipped him **(A/N see what I did there)**

Everyone started to laugh even Calypso (who was by Leo and she was holding his hand)

"Okay guys we need to go now."


	4. IMPORTANT

**Hey guys i'm very sorry that i haven't posted in a very long time and the last chapter was really short that was my fault. I might not post until Thanksgiving break or Christmas break. I'm very sorry with school and I'm on my school's yearbook staff and I have a ton of stuff to do. So if I don't post for awhile i"m really sorry. Have a great Thanksgiving (and a nice Christmas incase i don't post until then. :)**


End file.
